Abandoned Memories
by angelcharme
Summary: Kaira Anders has been running from a painful memory for 10 years. What happens when she bumps into an old friend? A friend that would trigger the painful Memory of the past?R&R!


_**Okay, this is actually an entry for my school competition. It didn't win but it's a pretty good story. I changed the names so here is a list to clear things up.**_

_**Kaira Kori**_

_**Rochelle Raven**_

_**Wyatt Richard**_

_**Shane Victor**_

_**Lance Garfield**_

_**Enjoy. Pls review.**_

**Abandoned Memories**

28 year old Kaira Anders stepped through the doors of Eloanna modeling agency. She worked as a model for a living. Smiling, she headed to her best friend's house. Chantelle Brooks had been her best friend for a long time. They were like sisters. Although they were almost completely different.

Chantelle was an outgoing brunette who loved meeting new people. Kaira was a quiet and shy type of girl. Chantelle loved sports. Kaira loved books. Chantelle was easily excited. Kaira was calm. But all in all, they were still best friends. They understood each other. They were devoted to each other and were willing to help each other no matter what.

"Hey, Chantelle!" Kaira greeted her friend. Chantelle looked at her best friend. "Hey, girl! You seem to be in a good mood today!" Kaira pretended to be offended. "Aren't I always, Ms Brooks?" Chantelle laughed. "How about we go to the park today, Kaira?" Kaira faked a pout, "But Chantelle, I just got a new book I wanted to read..." Kaira wailed, making Chantelle laugh again. "Too bad! We are going!"

Hand in hand, the two girls walked towards the park. They were talking and laughing about their day when a young woman stopped right in front of them. Kaira looked away from her friend and looked at the young woman. She had short dark hair, violet eyes and a petite body. Her pale face and dark hair made her look beautiful. She wore a shocked expression on her face and Kaira could see the confusion in her eyes. She looked surprisingly familiar. Kaira and Chantelle were about to walk pass her when she opened her mouth and one word was said.

"Kade?"

Kaira froze. That name. She knew that name. Only four people knew her by that name. Slowly, she turned back to the young woman. "Who are you?" she demanded. The woman did not answer. Then it hit her.

"Rochelle."

A small smile appeared "It is you. Everyone else calls me Rachel. "Kaira felt like she was going to collapse. "It can't be. No. No." Kaira shook her head. "NO!" Without another word, she fled from the scene. Chantelle started off towards her friend but someone grabbed her arm. It was the Rochelle. She turned. "What are you doing?" Chantelle yelled. She was furious. But her expression softened when she noticed Rochelle's pleading eyes. "Please. Let me go after her. Please." Chantelle stayed stubborn. She shook her head. "Please." Rochelle pleaded. Reluctantly, Chantelle agreed. Then, she walked away. "That girl owes me an explanation," she murmured to herself.

Rochelle watched as Chantelle walked away, then, went to look for her friend. She finally found Kaira sobbing on a bench. "Kaira…" Rochelle started. But Kaira interrupted her. "Why? Why did you have to come back, Rae? Why did you have to bring everything I wanted to leave behind?" Rochelle put her arms around her friend. Kaira let herself be held.

That night, Kaira laid on her bed. Her eyes were red and blood-shot. Chantelle had insisted on sleeping over that night, just in case Kaira would need a friend around. Kaira had promised to explain everything in the morning. Kaira closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But instead, memories flowed into her head. Tears fell freely from her eyes.

_Flashback_

Kaira Anders stepped out of the grocery store. She sighed. With the bags in her hands, she started walking home. She smiled contently as she thought about how much her life had improved over the past five years. She had the greatest friends a girl could wish for. And she had her eyes on a certain friend of hers for some time now. Wyatt Grayson had been one of her best friends for as long as she could remember. Ever since her parents died 5 years ago, her friends really proved to be best.

Rochelle was like a sister, who was always there to listen. Lance was like the younger brother always there to make her smile. Shane was like the older brother who gave his support and comfort when she needed it. And then, there was Wyatt. He was really something. He was always there. To listen. To explain. To love.

A sudden rustle snapped Kaira out of her thoughts. 'That was not the wind.' She thought. It was only then did she realize she had wandered into a dark alley. From the shadows, six men appeared and surrounded her. "STOP!" a voice rung in the air. Kaira's eyes grew wide. Wyatt. Wyatt ran towards them and punched one of the men in the face. Unfortunately, it turned out to be the leader. "Big mistake." Then, almost all at once, they started attacking him. All of them.

A few minutes later, the sound of sirens filled the air. The men quickly retreated back into the shadows. Leaving a severely injured Wyatt. One of them had slashed him in the chest. His shirt was red with blood from his wounds. Kaira ran to him and cradled his head in her arms. "Wyatt! No….Don't leave me. Please." Wyatt smiled weakly at her. "There's something I've always wanted to tell you, Kade….I-I love you." Tears streamed down Kaira's cheeks as she whispered, "I love you too, Wyatt. So, so much…"Wyatt winced as she touched his cheek. "Promise me….that you'll live your life. Promise me,"he said as he weakly wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I promise." Kaira replied. "I promise."

With a faint smile, Wyatt closed his eyes. Forever. Kaira burst into tears.

"Kaira!" Rochelle stood there. Shocked by the scene before her. "Oh my God…"

_End Flashback_

Kaira laid on her bed. Tears streaming down her face as she re-called the painful memory. The memory she had tried to forget for the past ten years. The memory Rochelle had so cruelly brought back into her life. "Wyatt…"she whispered. That night, Kaira cried herself to sleep. Only to dream about him once again.


End file.
